


[Podfic] days on which we were depending

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art Welcome, Developing Relationship, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from susiecarter:Half the people running this mission probably think Killer Croc doesn't know what "time travel" is. And the other half probably just think he doesn't give a shit.All of them are wrong.Duration 0:35:33
Relationships: GQ Edwards/Waylon Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	[Podfic] days on which we were depending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [days on which we were depending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372918) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Please see the text work for author's original tags and notes.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Note: contains casual ableism throughout

### [Podfic] days on which we were depending

Duration: 0:35:33

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0k62p6i28z6cneg/%5BDCEU%5D%20days%20on%20which%20we%20were%20depending.mp3?dl=0) | 16.3 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCEU/Days+on+which+we+were+depending/%5BDCEU%5D+days+on+which+we+were+depending.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sq581h5gv7qcwdd/%255BDCEU%255D_days_on_which_we_were_depending.m4b/file) | 16.5 mb. 



###### Streaming:

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to susiecarter for writing this rarepair so beautifully, writing so much fantastic fic, and for having a transformative work statement that includes blanket permission to make podfic. I've been making, uh, extensive use of that :D

Also a HUGE thank you to Vidri for cheerleading these into existence, and for being the whole reason I know that this ship exists at all <3

Finally, thank you to the Lower Your Damn Expectations mods for organising a fantastic challenge.

\- - -

This is one of the first fic i ever read for this (wonderful, glorious) rarepair and also a GREAT place to start if, like me, you have no canon knowledge other than Waylon Jones = Killer Croc = giant humanoid crocodile. I'd suggest you start here and then progress onto [ the kiss i would have spent on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165631) if you're working your way through the podfic tag. 

Disclaimer: I have never seen a single DC film and possibly never will. With that said, please enjoy my attempt at what a humanoid crocodile might sound like. I had an absolute blast reading Croc POV, although i think my articulation suffered for it. 

Honestly, I've been thinking about recording this ship for a WHILE, until this challenge came along and nudged me into it. Extremely pleased to be opening the podfic tag for these two :D

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️


End file.
